<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's The Tie by Miss_Fallen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856675">It's The Tie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen'>Miss_Fallen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Containing Steve Rogers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Reunion Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Steve Rogers, Topping from the Bottom, but delayed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a Thing for ties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Containing Steve Rogers [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's The Tie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something else started happening when Bucky came back. They knew there was something more with the two of them; there’s just too much there. They don’t think times were too different between then and now. And being gay back then was illegal! Either way, a couple... events... have occurred since Bucky coming back. One of which is a relief to many at SHIELD, the other leaves just as many confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha is the one who notices first. She’s seen it in the past, and most just don’t get close enough to do it. Thor once grabbed Steve’s tie when he came back from some sort of meet and greet with fancy rich people to ask him a question. Natasha remembers his reaction well, mostly as it was so out of place on the Captain. His face turned a little red, and Thor suddenly had his full attention. There’s no begging out of a meeting after that. But she had also seen it happen with Tony and the reaction was nothing alike. He had pulled his tie out of Tony’s hands and left. Just like that. Thor and Tony have two very different ways of speaking, and she remembers thinking, maybe that has something to do with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now? Now she knows. She’s seen Barnes grab Rogers by his tie, bring him in, lower his voice, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The reaction was even more potent than what she saw with Thor, though this one is intentional, not accidental. Steve likes having his tie pulled on. He’s more likely to listen if you do it right too. She can use this. It’s also so much easier to do when in public where nobody can see him get pulled back by a backpack leash. That’s a SHIELD trade secret. (A very funny one until you remember what he got up to before Tony made this specific leash... It’s all still funny to her and a few others. Fury getting dragged across HQ is a hilarious image. So is Rumlow getting pulled out of the quinjet squealing like a stuck pig.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re at another charity event, one of the ones Steve gets groped at a lot. Barnes is here too and sticking close to Steve. He seems to be waving off offending gropers with ease. He is a good talker. Sure, Steve can give a speech like no other, but Barnes knows how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She keeps an eye on them and sees it when it happens. Steve tries to slink out again when Barnes grabs him by the tie and takes them back to an isolated corner. His mouth is up to Steve’s ear, hand tight on his tie, and pressed close. She gets just a little bit closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on now, no need to leave, doll. What’s got you in such a rush?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hate these things, Buck. You know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You artsy types hate the public but love ‘em anyway. You really gonna leave me all on my lonesome?” Barnes gets closer still, and Steve melts against him. “Can’t you stick it out just a little longer? I think you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hears Steve swallow. This really does it for him, doesn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Bucky-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnes pulls on the tie, and Steve jerks down a bit, face going red, “I know you can stick it out longer, Rogers. Gotta be good for me just a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yessir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a good boy. Just another hour or two, and we can leave.” Barnes let go of Steve and walks off, looking to all the world like he didn’t just seduce Captain America in an isolated corner of a pretty packed room. Damn, Natasha has even more respect for the man. Though something tells her, he’s had plenty of practice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saddles up to him, “Think I could use that trick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What trick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know exactly which one I’m talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure I do Romanoff.” She grabs his tie and gives it a light tug, tilting her head towards where Steve just came out of the corner. He stares her down, “Only if I’m not there to stop him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I asked you, didn’t I? Gotta admit, though, I didn’t think that would be what does it for him. I’ve tried quite a few tricks on him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barnes shrugs, “It’s Steve. He never did get good at conventional flirting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums, and they go their separate ways. She has a new weapon in her arsenal. And a new way of putting a leash on Rogers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...Thank fuck he doesn’t get something out of the backpack leash. That’d be way too weird, even for her, and she’s seen some shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha gets a chance to use it on the next mission. It’s undercover, and the target is, as they planned, on Steve like hummingbirds on flowers. She’s pretty; Nat can give her that, but she’s also about as obnoxious as they come, and Steve looks ready to bolt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time to swing in and save the mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but would you mind if I talked to my brother for a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Not at all!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha drags Steve away to a secluded area and grabs him by the tie, “Don’t bolt now, Rogers, we’re almost done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He freezes and bends down to be more at her height. Look at that; he’s adjustable. “Natasha?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little bit more, Steve, we’ve almost got what we need. You’ve put up with more, just 30 minutes.” she croons into his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me, Steve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can almost feel him swallow; they’re so close, “Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go,” she pats his cheek, “Do a good job, and we’re done even faster.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slinks off and leaves him dazed. That was rather fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s also handy. The mission, which probably had another hour on the timeline, gets done in 25 minutes. When they get in the car to leave, she shoots him a smirk and laughs when his face turns red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me Tony isn’t gonna start doing stuff like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts and doubles over; that image is way too funny. “No, no, Tony is not going to start grabbing your tie to whisper sweet and naughty things in your ear. He’ll grab your tie, but that’s because it’s Tony. I’m the only one who knows.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighs and leans back, looking incredibly relieved, “Thank fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That just sends her into even more giggle fits that Steve joins in on after a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Bucky grabs his tie, they just got home from an event.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bucky?” Steve breaths out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna have some fun?” Steve bites his lip and groans. “‘Course you do. Haven’t done anything in a while, have we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, don’t talk, baby. We’re gonna have some fun. You just gotta be patient for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve nods and lets Bucky pull him towards the bed. He’s pushed onto it, and Bucky moves to straddle his legs. Bucky doesn’t let go of the tie; instead, he wraps it around his hand and pulls Steve up into a filthy kiss. Their lips slide against each other as perfectly as they always did. Bucky bites down on Steve’s lip and pulls back with a light tug. Once he releases it, Steve surges forward to recapture the heated kiss. But the shorter of the two has different plans and holds Steve back by his tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Bucky whispers. He moves in to nudge Steve’s jaw up, mouthing at the unmarred flesh lightly. It leaves Steve groaning as his hands find their way to the brunette’s hips. He then lets go of the tie and presses a hand to Steve’s chest, “Lay down, babydoll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve flops down, eyes trained on Bucky’s blue-ringed pupils. Leaning slightly forwards, trusting Steve to keep him from toppling over, Bucky slowly pulls the tucked shirt out and just as slowly unbuttons it. When he reaches the top, he slides the tie over the collar, leaving it on while the shirt lays flayed open on Steve’s sculpted torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at you, a real work of art. Now your outside shows your insides. Shame I gotta share it. Miss the times you were all mine.” Bucky laves his tongue across Steve’s chest, catching a nipple between his teeth and rolling it slightly. Steve moans and tilts his head back when Bucky tugs on the tie, “Keep those sky blues on me, love. There you go, you can talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, sweetheart.” Steve gasps out as Bucky bites down on the other nipple. “Miss when we could vanish; when nobody noticed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky groaned and tucked his head into Steve’s neck, “Babydoll, you’re a mind reader.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hums and grips the man’s hips tighter, pulling them together as he rolled his hips. Both men groan, and Bucky gets with the rhythm. He bites at the blond’s neck, pushing his hips down hard into the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky leans back up, taking the tie in his hand again to pull Steve with him. They push the rest of the shirt off, and Steve starts to work on Bucky’s shirt. He’s much faster than Bucky was, just as impatient as he’s always been. It makes the other man chuckle as it’s pulled, almost torn, from his body. Once it’s gone, he pulls Steve back into a kiss. It starts slow and sweet before turning hungry, pressing hard against each other like they’re trying to fit behind the other’s ribs. They fall back again, grinding and gasping between kisses, pulling and scratching at each other, unable to get enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Off, off, get these off.” Steve paws at Bucky’s pants, pressed tight against his skin. Bucky groans but sits up to yanks them off while Steve does the same. Once they’re naked, they fall back onto each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky gets a hand on their cocks and starts stroking with long and slow motions. They both groan, and Steve starts rutting into the hold as he bites at the other’s shoulders. Bucky stops stroking as Steve’s hips speed up, and a hand curls into his hair to pull back on it. In return, he yanks on the tie still in his other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta get in you, doll, come on,” Steve begs, eyes wide and focused on the beauty above him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck Stevie, why you gotta beg so pretty?” Bucky moves to get the lube out of the side table, “You gotta go slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise dollface.” Bucky tugs on the tie, “I will!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve takes the bottles and slicks up a single finer. He brings it around behind Bucky and presses in just as slow as he was told after a few circles. Steve looks up at his love, watches his face relax with a sigh at the intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky takes the tie and pulls Steve up to his mouth, but he ducks to the side before Steve can catch him in a kiss. “So good for me, Stevie, doing it nice and slow just like I asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve’s breath hitches as he bites back a whimper, “Not fair what you do to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it is. Look at what you do to mee-!” Bucky’s voice pitches at the end when Steve crooks his finger into his prostate. He tugs on the tie again, “I said slow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was slow. I didn’t go for it right away, did I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll prep myself if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve whines but backs off, slowly working his finger in and out of Bucky. When he gets the go-ahead, he adds another one. He doesn’t push them towards Bucky’s prostate again, as much as he wants to. It’s just as leisurely as Bucky wanted it, taking ages just to work one finger in before getting him used to it. It’s slow and sensual, tinged with an edge of </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> that hangs heavy in the air as Bucky starts gently riding Steve’s fingers. Steve adds a third one, letting Bucky roll down onto it with breathy moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, doll, you’re gorgeous.” Steve sighs. “A real piece of art. I could spend my entire life drawing nothing but you and still not get everything right. And you’re all here for me. I’m a lucky guy, havin’ you as my fella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky groans, “Baby, you’re gonna make me rush. Dunno how you couldn’t talk to a gal back then when you can do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I already had my fella, didn’t need a gal. Peggy mighta matched real well with us if we had the chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, fuck, in me. Now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hums and slips his fingers out slowly, catching on the rim as they go to pull another groan out of Bucky. But before he can do anything else, Bucky pushes him to lay back again, letting go of the tie for a moment to line himself up. He smirks that smarmy, playful little smirk that reminds them of the 30s and sinks down slowly onto Steve, head hanging back until he’s sitting on Steve’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sit there for a moment, taking time to take each other in as their chests heave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve brings a hand up to cup Bucky’s face, “I’m so glad I have you back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky smiles softly, “I’m happy I’m back with my stubborn punk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Bucky pushes himself up with powerful thighs and sinks back down. Steve sets his hands on Bucky’s hips and helps him along, taking some weight with strong arms. It’s slow for a while as they get used to each other again, almost sluggish with their movements. Then the pace picks up, faster and faster, until Bucky falls forward with his arms braced on Steve’s shoulders, gasping for air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve...” Bucky moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve pulls Bucky against him and flips them over, careful not to dislodge Bucky. In turn, Bucky takes hold of the tie that’s still around Steve’s neck and pulls him down with it, biting down on the plump bottom lip once it’s in range. Their mouths slide together, nipping and licking at each other while Steve rolls his hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky pulls away and drags Steve closer with the tie, “Fuck me like you mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve groans deep in his chest and pulls back, the tie finally falling out of its knot. Bucky throws it to the side and braces himself against the bedframe. Steve starts pistoning his hips, starting with short and shallow thrusts before building up to long and deep ones that drag against Bucky’s prostate. The motion draws loud moans from Bucky as he scrambles to press back against every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve tucks an arm under Bucky’s back, pulling him closer while Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck. They lose their rhythm as they bring their lips together again, more gasping together than kissing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve, fuck!” Bucky arches, head pressing into the pillow as he cums between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Buck-” Steve groans as he rides out his own orgasm, still thrusting lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they’re done, they lay there panting for an eternal moment, basking in each other’s presence. Steve presses his forehead to Bucky’s with an adoring smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky closes his eyes and smiles back, “I love you too. Till the end of the line.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think the end of the line could get right of me.” Bucky shoves him off the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ended up being a lot sweeter than I meant for it to be. Bucky was supposed to be a Power Bottom, and he still kinda is, but it got very soft when I didn't mean for it to, lol. Either way, I'm happy with it. Got rid of my writer's block like smut usually does.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>